Kingdom Of Darkness
by DilanDisaster
Summary: RikuxSora slash. Rewritten from the beginning, the romance of the two boys lead to a different ending. Multiple PoV's.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been having this weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not? _

Endless thoughts were racing through Sora's head, the sounds of the waves slowly calmed him into sleep. But the dreams began to take over once again, they were always the same, being engulfed into a land of darkness, along with the creatures made out of the shadows, and then losing the two people most important to him. But most importantly, losing Riku to this darkness, he couldn't let that happen.

The dreams were interrupted by a familiar voice on the beach, "If you sleep all day, how will the raft get done"? Riku slowly laid next to the brunette and wrapped his arm around him. Sora laid closely to the male and grimaced "I had those dreams again, I don't know how to stop them". Riku looked at the boy in his arms and grinned "I don't know why you keep thinking I am going to leave you Sora, I am here to stay and that is never going to change".

Sora nodded but the dreams felt too real for him just to shake them off. Sora got up and held out his hands for Riku to get up as well. They were soon interrupted by Kairi, she was always seeming to linger around the both of them. Once Riku was up he had taken a hold of Sora's hand.

Kairi flashed the two a look between the two and frowned "Could you two be anymore gag worthy"? Sora lightly chuckled and then let go of the male's hand. "Jealous much Kairi"? Riku teasingly said. She then rolled her eyes at the two "Oh yes Riku let me tell you, I couldn't be anymore jealous". The three began to slowly make their way to the raft that they been constructing for the last week.

Once they stood in front of it, Riku whispered in the boy's ear "Tomorrow is the day, the day when we leave this place. I wouldn't want to be with anybody else but you". Kairi cleared her throat "You know I can still hear you perfectly fine, right"? Riku laughed "Of course, that is why I said it with you around, I mean you said you wern't jealous".

Kairi rolled her eyes at Riku and then shyly looked at the other boy "So I got all of the supplies you asked for". Sora thank her with a smile, but every time he looked at her she tried to avoid his gaze. "Weird" He mumbled under his breath. Maybe Riku was right, maybe she liked him more than a friend.

Sora looked up at the sky and noticed some black clouds rolling in "Hey guys, are we expecting a storm"? The girl amongst the group looked up at the sky "No, I don't think so". Riku simultaneously looked at the darkened sky, "If is it's going to storm then how do you explain the black sky, miss know it all". She slapped the male on the arm "I don't know it all thank you, I just haven't heard anything about a storm. That is all". Sora kept his attention on the sky, what would happen if there was a big storm would this affect their adventure?

They decided it was time to call it a night, they placed the raft into the nearby cave, and began to walk home. Kairi sighed "Well I will see you guys tomorrow". She then left the scene leaving the two boys behind. "Riku, are you sure you will never leave me"? Sora asked quietly. Riku wrapped an arm around him and became serious in the face, "Why would you think that I would leave you, ever"? He stopped walking and placed his palm under Sora's chin, carressing him.

A lone tear fell down Sora's cheek, "I can't lose you Riku, I just can't. You mean too much to me". Riku interupted him by placing his finger on the male's lips. "Shh it is okay, I am here and I will always be there for you, If not in person, I will be here". He pointed at the boy's heart. "In your heart, I will always stay there". The brunette pulled himself into the other boy's arms, wiping his tears on his chest. Riku pulled away and gently kissed him on his forehead, "C'mon before it gets too late, we have a big day ahead of us".

Sora took a few deep breaths, but got flustered once he saw his worst nightmare come to life, literally. A black puddle began taking form of the creatures he often dreamt about, he looked at Riku, who noticed them as well. _"Open the door"_ a voice boomed in Sora's head. He grabbed his head in shock. "Sora"! Riku yelled. Sora looked up at the male "I will be fine, go alert the rest of the island. I need to get something". Riku bursted off, running around these shadow creatures to do as he was told.

Sora was now alone and the voice surged through his head again stating the same command. He threw his hands down and yelled "Stop"! Amongst the dark beach a bright light appeared from his hand. A large golden key was the cause of this emense light, which Sora gripped tightly, with everything that had happened he had taken his attention off of the creatures which were now approaching him. He took off in the opposite direction trying to find his way to the palm trees that the three spent their days, watching the sun rise and set.

On the way there he had problems with the beings, that were now infectting the entire island. Sora used this key to hit them, once they came in contact with the key they evaporated into a void of nothingness. Once he reached the platform with the palm trees he grabbed what he needed, a picture of the three together smiling and laughing. But what he faced once he turned around was worse than any of his nightmares and shadow that stood as tall as a skyscraper.

The voice returned with a new saying _"Fight". _Sora gripped tightly onto the key and prepared himself for the fight, something he had to accomplish. He didn't have much of a choice either way you looked at it. "Hopefully Riku and Kairi made it safely to the hideout". In that second he lifted his feet in the direction of the creature in front of him, with the key above his head.

_"I am here and I will always be there for you_, _If not in person, I will be here". _

_"In your heart, I will always stay there". - Riku_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I will be fine, go alert the rest of the island. I need to get something"._

Riku bursted off, running around these shadow creatures to do as he was told. The faster he ran the more creatures followed him, they didn't stop producing. He realized he couldn't run into town, they would follow him, he would lead the town's occupants to their death. Riku thinking quickly decided that he needed to direct these creatures some where else. He quickly ran onto the pier and jumped into the water and swam a few paces out, the creatures did what he thought they were going to do. The creatures turned their backs and headed towards the town.

Riku's eyes widened with fear, how could he stop them from attacking the town? He swam up to the beach, once he looked up he realized he wasn't alone. A woman in a black cloak, horns a top her head stood there looking down at him. She had a staff, and a raven on her shoulder, he had never seen her before, where could she have came from? Once she spoke, it sent chills down his back. "Oh my, look what we have here. This town is almost done for, and all you can do is swim"?

Riku glared at the woman, "You dare say that to me, I am trying to protect it from-". The woman interrupted him "The Heartless, yes. I can see how they can be troublesome, but they are so helpful sometimes". Riku let out a gasp from the shock, she was the one ordering these creatures. "Who are you and what do you want from us"? The woman burst into an evil cackle "My dear, you may call me Maleficent, Mistress of all evil".

He looked down at the ground and grunted, how could he stop her? Maleficent looked over by the palm trees. "Your friend, isn't going to last. He will die, I will make sure to that". Riku got up and ran towards her with his fists. "If you touch him I'll-" His fist nearly went through her, like she was nothing. She appeared behind him and cackled once again. "You fool, you think you can hurt me, you can't even touch me". Riku fell to his knees and whimpered. "What do you want, I'll give you anything. Please, just don't hurt Sora".

Maleficent laughed "Oh I know you will give me anything I want, that is what love does to people, it makes you weak". He began to cry as he looked over at the platform, wondering if Sora was going to be all right. Once he could stop his tears, she looked down at him. "I could give you powers that will take away that weakness, and that is exactly what I want from you my dear. I want you to surrender yourself to the darkness and be my aide". Riku looked up and frowned. "If that is what it takes to save Sora, then okay I have no other choice".

Maleficent smiled as she summoned some more heartless and sent them into the town. "What are you doing I said I was going to help you"? Maleficent looked down at the male "Of course, I said I would protect Sora, and that is that. No where did I say anything about this wretched island". Riku began to weep quietly, how could he make himself do this, he was now a slave to this evil woman. "Tears? What is the reason for these tears"? Riku didn't speak because of the new sight he saw, A pirate in a red suit had a hold of Kairi dragging her towards them.

"Let go of me"! Kairi screamed. Maleficent's eyes lit up "Well look what we have here, our guest of honor". Kairi kept trying to resist the man who had a hold of her "Riku, Riku what do they want from us"? She questioned him. Riku looked up at Maleficent and waited for her to answer for him, why did she need Kairi as well. "Hook, you are in charge of the little Princess, until we have the rest of them". The man nodded as he dragged Kairi into a ship that appeared on the beach. "Riku! Riku!". Kairi screamed out at him. The screaming ended as she entered the ship and it took off into the sky.

Riku looked at Maleficent and bluntly asked. "What do you want with her"? Maleficent merely nodded "All in good time, my dear. All in good time". Riku grew anxious and then questioned. "How will I know if Sora is safe"? Maleficent looked at the boy "What you don't believe me"? Riku shook his head "No, I just want to make sure he is safe. That is all". Maleficent opened a portal and where it lead too was unknown, all he knew was that his life was about to change.

"Will I ever be able to see him again"? Riku asked. Maleficent faced the boy "That is undetermined boy, we shall see in time". Maleficent held out her arm, leading him into the portal. Before he went into the portal he turned around and whispered "Sora, I love you". He then walked into the portal disapearing into the void of nothingness. Maleficent smirked with satisfication. "I believe my work here is done". Maleficent stated as she entered the portal leaving Sora on his own.

_"What do you want, I'll give you anything. Please, just don't hurt Sora"._ -Riku


End file.
